Ferality Haydes
"My name is Wildcat the Bumblecat. You hurt my friend. Prepare to die." --Wildcat the Bumblecat Wildcat the Bumblecat is a character created by NaomiK (wildgirlN on Scratch). Basic Info Wildcat's real name is Maria. She calls herself Wildcat because she finds the name "Maria" too girly. She is fifteen years old. Her birthday is in May (I forget the exact date). Obviously, she is female. She is a Bumblecat (3/4 Cat, 1/4 Bumblebee). Her father was a Beecat (1/2 Cat, 1/2 Bumblebee) and her mother was fully Cat. She is often teased about her species or mislabeled as a "beecat". She currently identifies as aromantic/asexual, which means that she feels no romantic or sexual attraction toward anyone of any gender. Nicknames *"Wildcat" by almost everyone. *"Wild" by her friends. *"Kitty" by Shadow the Hedgehog and Carson the Hedgehog. *"Beecat" by some of her enemies. *"Cutie" by Carson the Hedgehog. *"Freak" by random passerby who think she's weird (and Carson, but that was by accident). Appearance Wildcat has a bit of a mis-matched appearance due to her hybrid species and the fact that she is a teenager and going through a lot of bodily changes. She has mostly brown, long fur. Her belly pattern, the inside of her ears and part of her tail have black, longer fur. She has a white, fluffy muzzle, and a white stripe along her tail that makes her look slightly like a skunk. The odd appearance of her tail is due to the fact that she is a teenager, and going through an appearance change. As a child, her tail, belly pattern and the insides of her ears were completely white. She is currently in the process of her white fur turning completely black. She has black, fluffy, very long hair. It appears to not have been trimmed or cut in a while. She has emerald-green eyes with long lashes, much to her disgust. She has a typical cat nose. She has long, retractable claws in both hands and feet; one of the perks of being mostly cat. She has only two Bee attributes; bee wings and abnormally small size. She is 2', 4" tall, about a foot shorter than the average Mobian. She is also abnormally light, even for someone her height. She weighs 44 pounds. She has very slight curves, which is to be expected for someone her age. Personal Opinions Wildcat is fairly happy with her appearance. She dislikes her long fur somewhat, as it tends to collect dirt, mud and other filth. The thing she dislikes most about her appearance is her height and weight, which give her a definite disadvantage in hand-to-hand combat, especially if she has been tackled by an attacker. In addition, being so small and weak impairs her ability to fly while carrying a load. In some ways, she dislikes her "pretty" and "cute" appearance, mostly because it tends to attract unwanted attention from unwanted guys, but she does enjoy the fact that her opponents often underestimate a "small, pretty, cute girl", which she can use to her advantage. Personality Wildcat appears to be fearless, sarcastic, aloof and tomboyish. Some people would call her "bada**". (However, I hate this term so I'd prefer it if people wouldn't call her that.) However, underneath her fearless appearance, Wildcat is actually a doubtful, scared girl. Having a rough childhood has scarred her heart, and she has difficulty with trusting people. She only reveals this alter personality to those who know her well, and sometimes not even then. In both personalities, she despises flirting, finding it ridiculous and completely pointless. She is also fiercely loyal to her friends, often valuing their lives over hers. She can be very egotistic, to the point of being too proud to call for help even if she needs it. She is (or at least acts) overconfident and perhaps trusts in her own abilities too much. She has called herself "Eggman's Ultimate Success"; more proof of her ego. She is extremely pyrophobic (afraid of fire). Even the mention of fire, or a picture of fire, can make her upset and scared. If she is near a controlled fire such as a candle, campfire, or torch, she will freak out and try to get away as soon as possible. If she is in or near a huge, uncontrolled fire such as a forest fire, she will become so afraid that she will freeze up and be unable to escape or move unless someone gets her away from the fire. Likes *Fruit *Her friends *Flying around *Destroying robots *Lying on clouds (yes, she can lie on clouds) *The color green Dislikes *People who hate hybrids (Wildcat: It's racist!) *Perverts *Inappropriate jokes *Fire *Water *People who intimidate her Quotes "My name is Wildcat the Bumblecat. You hurt my friend. Prepare to die." (Princess Bride reference) "I think romance messes with people's heads." "That's Bumblecat, not Beecat! Why can't anyone get my species right?" "Is that your answer to everything? Kissing?" "I act this way to survive, genius." "I don't know what's happening to me!" (While turning Inferno for the first time) "Stay away from me!!" (Talking to Carson the Hedgehog) "Sonic, I've never kissed anyone in my life." (After Sonic the Hedgehog was teasing her about her kissing Knuckles the Echidna) "I'm not a freak!" "Meow-bzz." (Trying to come up with a good noise for cat-bee hybrids to make) Theme Songs *''The Real Me'' -- Jaci Velasquez *''Stronger'' -- Kelly Clarkson *''Miss Independent'' -- Kelly Clarkson *''Let It Go'' -- Demi Lovato *''Rainbow Dash Theme'' -- My Little Pony: Fighting is Magic (Fighting Theme) Relatives Wildcat has only one surviving relative; Charmy Bee; her second cousin. Her parents died (or so she thinks) when she was three, after Dr. Eggman purposely knocked a house on top of them. She has no known siblings or other relatives. Non-Romantic Relationships Wildcat has three best friends; Saffy the Hedgehog, Samantha the Dragon-Cat and Knuckles the Echidna. Saffy the Hedgehog Saffy has been Wildcat's best friend since they were little kids. Despise their occasional arguments (usually about Saffy's boyfriend, Shadow the Hedgehog), they get along pretty well. They are on two teams together; Team Strong and Team Chaos. Samantha the Dragon-Cat Samantha is another of Wildcat's best friends. They met fairly recently, but became fast friends. They are on the same team; Team Strong. Knuckles the Echidna Knuckles and Wildcat have been accused of dating/loving each other, but Wildcat insists that she only loves Knuckles platonically (as a friend). Knuckles' feelings on the subject are unknown. They are on no teams together. In addition, Wildcat is friends with the following characters: Trouble the Cat (FC) Glacier the Cat (FC) Sapphire the Cat (FC) Sapphire and Wildcat were very good friends until she eloped with a pasta guy. Sonic Jr. the Hedgehog (FC) Although they are on the same team, Wildcat feels a motherly protectiveness for Sonic Jr. and tries to shield him from evil (which he does not appreciate). Rose the Fox (FC) Angel the Hedgehog (FC) Blossom the Kitten (FC) Ivy Ice the Winged Wolf (FC) Mighty the Armadillo Mighty and Wildcat are good friends. Mighty likes to pick up Wildcat and throw her in the air. Bunnie Rabbot Bunnie and Wildcat are good friends, although they don't see each other much. Charmy Bee Charmy is Wildcat's second cousin, and they are good friends. They enjoy flying around together. Future the Hedgehog (FC) Future and Wildcat are friends, despite their tendency to tease each other. She is rivals with the following characters: Rouge the Bat Wildcat thinks Rouge is just a stupid jewel thief, and Rouge finds Wildcat annoying. Julie-Su the Echidna Maybe it's because they have similar personalities, but Julie-Su and Wildcat almost never get along. Streak the Hedgehog (FC) Streak and Wildcat tend to annoy each other, so they rarely get along. Sonic the Hedgehog (he's kind of a friend/rival) Although Sonic and Wildcat can be friends, Wildcat does tend to get fed up with Sonic's carefree attitude. Onyx the Hedgehog Wildcat doesn't know why, but Onyx doesn't really like her. She is enemies with the following characters: Shadow the Hedgehog Despite (or maybe because of) the fact that Shadow is dating Wildcat's best friend, Saffy, Shadow and Wildcat hate each other, to the point that they have attacked each other. Dr. Eggman Who likes Eggman? Certainly not Wildcat. Kato the Etherling (FC) Although Wildcat is sympathetic to Kato's split personality problem, she hates Yona's perverted nature and tends to stay away from both personalities. Nightshade the Bumblecat (Evil Wildcat) (FC) Naturally, Nightshade and Wildcat hate each other; being opposites. Marty the Bumblecat (Male Wildcat) (FC) Wildcat thinks Marty is inappropriate and rude, so she hates him. Carson the Hedgehog (FC) Carson loves Wildcat; therefore, she hates him. James the Rottweiler (FC) Sullivan the Seal (FC) Other obscure bad guys Romantic Relationships Wildcat currently identifies as aromantic/asexual. Therefore, she has had no real mutual romantic relationships. However, she is often accused of dating/loving/having a crush on Knuckles the Echidna. In addition, she is often hit on by Carson the Hedgehog (FC). She has hugged Knuckles once or twice, but only because she was very happy. Although Carson hugged her once, she was unconscious at the time. Also, Carson did some things to Wildcat that are definitely not appropriate for this wiki, so I won't go into details. (Just keep in mind that something bad happened between them.) Two kids showed up once and claimed to be Wildcat and Carson's kids, but later it was found out that they were actually Kato the Etherling's kids, Sato and Sappeo, who have the ability to shape-shift. Powers/Abilities For the first three years of her life, Wildcat had only one ability; to claw people with her claws. She was also extremely flexible, but didn't know it at the time. She had bee wings, but they were useless since the Cat part of her DNA made her too heavy to fly. After Dr. Eggman decided to use her as a test subject, Wildcat slowly gained more powers through the addition of Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Blaze's DNA. She did not know this, however, until Dr. Eggman pretended to give her powers (which she had all along) with a harmless burst of light. She discovered that she was faster, stronger and could actually fly. She also discovered her innate flexibility. She is somewhat of a Speed type. She is faster than most non-Speed types, but slower than most Speed types. Her stamina is also pretty bad, meaning she can only run at top speed for a minute or two. She is pretty powerful, but her main power is in her feet. Her arms are sort-of strong, but no stronger than a non-Power type with training. She identifies as a Power type. She can also fly, making her somewhat of a Fly type. However, her wings are extremely susceptible to damage, and she cannot fly easily while carrying a load other than herself. She is a bit of an acrobat, and tends to do handsprings and cartwheels as part of her fighting routine. However, she has not been professionally taught, and has a tendency to occasionally break her limbs (by accident, of course) during fights. She is very good with computers, making her a fairly good hacker. However, she is pretty stupid about other scholarly things. She struggles with reading, writing, art, social studies, history... etc. Somehow, she can stand, sit or lie on clouds as though they are solid. However, this isn't really a power. Also see "Other Forms" below, which may count as powers depending on your definition of "powers". Other Forms See also: Queen Wildcat of Nature Good Forms: Wildcat has a couple of "good forms" that most Sonic Characters have. *Normal: Her regular form with regular abilities. *Super: Her super form, activated by the Seven Chaos Emeralds. Bad Forms: Due to being experimented on by Doctor Eggman, Wildcat has a host of emotion-powered forms. She considers them all bad. *Hyper: When she gets angry, her eyes turn red, a shield of spikes appears and she begins relentlessly attacking whoever angered her. She can create and control spikes in this form. However, her form can easily get out of hand, and she has injured her friends by accident multiple times. She considers it a curse rather than a blessing. *Hypo: When she gets sad or afraid, her eyes turn blue and her powers become only half as effective. Instead, her healing rate goes up by 100 percent. She considers it a curse because it makes her weaker. *Inferno: When she gets extremely panicked, her eyes turn purple, and her entire body bursts into purple flame. She can create and control fire in this form, but, if she stays panicked long enough, the form will actually burn her to death, as she is not resistant to her own flame. If she dies in this form, a burst of purple flame will obliterate anything or anyone nearby. She considers it a curse because it can kill her and others. Trivia *Wildcat's original outfit was a green tunic with a white sash, green pants and green shoes with spikes and a vertical white stripe. After a while, she changed her outfit to a green V-neck, green flared pants and green platform shoes with retractable spikes. *Her current outfit is very similar to Wildgirl Legend's outfit from the Legend Team Adventures series. (Series written by wildgirlN/NaomiK and her sister saffyprincess/Sapphire Legend.) *Originally, Wildcat's name was Wildgirl, and she was a magical fairy-cat thing with a Chaos Emerald shard embedded in her skin. *Wildcat was originally heterosexual, and married Knuckles in the future. *Wildcat and Saffy used to be the same age, but since Saffy's creator wanted her to be sixteen, and Wildcat's creator wanted her to be fifteen, their ages were changed. *Wildcat has lots of scars, but they are almost impossible to see beneath her long fur. *Wildcat hates the color pink. She also hates dresses and skirts, finding them very inefficient. *Wildcat hates the taste of meat, but since cats cannot survive without meat, she chokes down some every once in a while. *Wildcat purrs when she is happy, but she also purrs when she is in pain or upset to comfort herself. *Wildcat might be described as anorexic, because she eats very little. However, she doesn't do this because she thinks she's fat; she does it because a healthy weight would keep her from being able to fly. *Initially, Wildcat's design was based after Sally Acorn and Hershey Cat's designs, having hair similar to Sally's and have a color scheme rather like Hershey's. However, her design was tweaked later so that they hardly resemble each other any more. *Wildcat's fur, eyes and clothes used to be less saturated than the colors they are now. Fans Of This Character *wildgirlN/NaomiK (Why can't I be a fan of my own character?) *ohioruth/User:Ohioruth Haters Of This Character * Past Currently in progress! Early Years Ordinarily, you'd think a past would start at or after the birth of the person in question. But, so everything is explained, let's start before Wildcat was born. You'd also think that we would begin with her family, or how she was born. But instead, let's begin with her friend, Saffy the Hedgehog. Saffy's parents-to-be were overjoyed when her mom-to-be got pregnant with a girl. However, before Saffy could be born, Dr. Eggman decided to use her as a test subject. Her parents had no powers, and he suspected that Saffy would not have any powers either. He wanted a blank slate to work with in his tests. So, in preparation for further experiments, he focused a ray on her mother that would change Saffy's DNA. It did, and little Saffy was born with a sapphire in her forehead. Her parents were confused, but the doctors examined the strange sapphire and concluded that it was not dangerous and would cause no problems. So they took Saffy home and raised her for about a year. Then, their long-time friends, Tony and Natalie, had a baby girl. She was born with tiny bee wings due to her Bee DNA. They named her Maria. Saffy and Maria hit it off almost immediately. They played games with each other whenever they could. Sometime during these games, Saffy came up with a long, elaborate nickname for Maria that was something like, "Wild-kitty-tiger-cat". Maria found the name too hard to say, and shortened it to "Wildcat". After that, Saffy always referred to Maria as Wildcat. Dr. Eggman had been watching his test subject, Saffy, and had spotted Wildcat as well. He thought her hybrid DNA might make her an ideal test subject, and prepared to capture them both. When Saffy was four and Wildcat was three, Wildcat's parents brought her over to Saffy's house for a playdate, just as they had done many times before. This time, however, Dr. Eggman decided that it was time to collect his test subjects. He sent a bomber plane (Egg Bomber?) over Saffy's house and bombed the house, knocking it down on their parents just as Saffy and Wildcat escaped the building. Saffy and Wildcat, still in shock from the bombing, ran from the house to a nearby hill. There, Dr. Eggman collected them and knocked them out with sleeping gas. In Dr. Eggman's Base When they woke up, they found themselves in a place that the other occupants dubbed "the Children's Room". They also gathered that they were somewhere inside Dr. Eggman's base, and that their parents were nowhere to be found. Slowly, over the course of years, they got used to their new existence in the depths of Dr. Eggman's base. The other kids weren't all nice, and sometimes Wildcat and Saffy got beaten up by older bullies. Meanwhile, unknown to Saffy and Wildcat, Dr. Eggman was using them as test subjects. He would knock them out with sleeping gas and sneak them away from the room whenever he wanted to test with them. None of the other children noticed, probably because they didn't really care. Then he would test on them to his heart's content. He put some of Silver's DNA in Saffy, and Sonic, Tails' and Knuckles' DNA in Wildcat. He was also trying to find a way to control them both without turning them into robots. He tried using a mind-control machine on Saffy, but something about her unique DNA confused it, so it didn't work. Next, Dr. Eggman changed and added to Wildcat's DNA to cause certain reactions when she got emotional. He also implanted nano-machines underneath her skin so that he could effectively control her emotions. He hoped to find a form of "control" by changing her emotions to provoke certain reactions. But, there was no way for him to know for sure if it had worked or not. He had to let them know that they had powers. One day, he took Wildcat and Saffy out of the Children's Room, making sure they were awake to see it. Then he put them in a machine and zapped them with a harmless burst of light. He then threatened Saffy and Wildcat got angry, turning Hyper and destroying all of the nearby robots. Satisfied with his success, he put them in a cell by themselves to discover their new powers. Soon, Saffy discovered that she could pick up things using her mind, and Wildcat found that she could fly, run faster, and kick harder. They promptly used their new skills to escape the base. Dr. Eggman let them. He figured it would be interesting to watch their behavior while they thought they were free. A Strange New World Wildcat and Saffy successfully escaped the base, but due to Wildcat's excitement, she and Saffy got separated at a fork in the road. Saffy met Team Dark, while Wildcat met Team Sonic. The two unsuccessfully ran around trying to find each other, but somehow, whenever they arrived somewhere, they had just missed the other. During this time, they met Streak the Hedgehog, Sonic Jr. the Hedgehog, Rose the Fox and Angel the Hedgehog. Finally, they were reunited in Knothole Village. Then, they met Sapphire the Cat while blasting off in a rocket ship. After barely getting back to Mobius (since Knuckles the Echidna accidentally ejected them into space), the three became fast friends. While on an adventure in a dungeon, Saffy met Samantha the Dragon-Cat. They escaped the dungeon and formed a team together with Wildcat. After the nefarious Nova had Sapphire captured by bad guys, Wildcat and Sonic went to rescue her and met them; Kato the Etherling and Carson the Hedgehog. Carson in particular seemed infatuated by Wildcat, despite her threats to claw him. Gallery Wildcat with Plant Background.png|Wildcat's ID Photo (made by Ameera F.) 6.png|Wildcat Listening To Music (made with base) 15.png|Wildcat And A Chaos Emerald 30.png|Wildcat and Saffy (made with base) 10.png|Carsild (made with base by Ameera F.) Hyper-Normal Wildcat.png|Hyper Form and Normal Form (made with base) 19.png|Wildcat in Sonic Riders (made with base) 7.png|Wildcat's Hypo Form (made with base) Team strong colored in.png|Saffy, Wild, and Sam by ohioruth (base used) Wildcat in Summer.png|Summer Wildcat Category:Other Category:Bumblecats Category:Female Category:NaomiK Category:Good Category:Physic Powers Category:Cats Category:Bumblebees